"Danger Close"
created with Pimp My Gun.|creator = Minecraftian47|row12 = * * * (When microbombs are detonated) * (Microbombs only)|type = Melee|grade = |row3 = 15.5.0|efficiency_/damage = 20|attack_speed = 98|mobility = 115|range = Short|theme = Criminals themed|upgrades = "Danger Close" Up1|cost = 210 |level_required = Level 21}} The '"Danger Close" '''is a Melee weapon introduced in the 15.5.0 Cops and Criminals Black Market Update. It can be upgraded to the "Danger Close" Up1. Appearance It appears as a short bladed bush machete. It has a grey magazine containing the micro-explosives inside the handle of the weapon. On the handle, it has a red trigger on the bottom used to inject the explosives. It also features a grey crossguard connected to the large black blade with a silver edge and several scratches. On the end, the bomb injector is pointed at a slot inside the blade. When the target is injected with the bomb, a small explosion icon will appear on the target. The bombs can be detonated by tapping the weapon icon, in which a 3 second rapid beep sound will play and all enemies injected will explode from the inside, causing additional damage to the target and those around him/her. A maximum of 3 targets can be injected, the same target cannot be injected twice. Also, there is a 6 second recharge time before each injection. Strategy It deals moderate damage initially, with higher damage afterwards with its explosion. It also has a fast swing speed, decent mobility and a short range. Tips * Strafe around the enemy while attacking. * Stealthily approach the enemy in the blind side, and attack them. * Aim for the head to maximize damage. * Use this to finish weakened players, such as those hit by explosions. * When the enemy is injected, try to avoid getting too close to the enemy as there is a chance self-inflicted damage might occur. * Use it while traversing around the map due to its mobility. * Be wary when using this weapon at low health as upon death, all microbombs will be removed from the injected enemies. * Avoid being in open areas while attacking, especially where snipers are present. * It excels best in close range maps such as Pool Party and Silent School due to the microbombs having a higher chance to deal additional damage against enemies around the injected enemy. * It does have some viability in crowd control due to its area damage abilities. * When the injected enemy tries to charge at you, run away and detonate the microbomb before they get too close. * It is best to avoid using this weapon within the distance of a P.H.A.D.O, as the microbomb will fail to detonate. Counters * Pick off its users from safe distances. * Stay away from its users since they might have equipped a more powerful weapon. * If caught in a melee fight, continuously back off and move up to attack. * If attacked from behind, escape from the user while firing back at them. * If tagged, try to charge towards the user and kill them to remove the explosion. ** Alternatively, when the user tries to detonate, rush towards them and get them close enough the blast radius. ** Also, when the user detonates, stay away from teammates as the explosion * Shotguns and area damage weapons can quickly decimate users. * It has a short range, meaning that melee weapons with a farther reach can damage users before they get too close. * The P.H.A.D.O can prevent the detonation, be within its range when the countdown starts. * Keep your distance from the user when at close range, fire while moving back to kill the user. Attributes * '''Melee ' * '''Bleeding: '''3 /2 sec for 3 seconds. * '''Area Damage: '''The blast radius has a short range. * '''Manual Detonator: '''Detonates the projectile prematurely by pressing the fire button. Upgrades * "Danger Close" Up1 Theme Criminals themed. Supported Maps * Bank Robbery * Pool Party Weapon Setups Like any melee weapon, have a longer ranged weapon to deal with players at far ranges. Trivia * The term 'Danger Close' is used by close artillery or air support to indicate that friendlies are near the target. * According to its weapon description, it was banned in California, Texas, Florida, and Nevada due to its explosive nature. * It is one of the few melee weapons to feature the Area Damage attribute. * In the 15.0.1 it several aspects were nerfed, most notabilty the amount of injected enemies and the introduction of a recharge cooldown. Gallery The countdown timer when detonator is activated. External Links * Blade - Epicsunrise * Alphabet - frank Category:Weapons Category:Melee Category:Bleeding Category:Area Damage Category:Manual Detonator Category:Themed